A Fighter in Bones
by gamergirl48
Summary: A body washed up to shore on Destiny Island and now a full-scale investigation is going underway. And Bones has these strange dreams about a boy in black with brown hair being torchered. Is all of this connected? UPDATED!
1. Body and Charm

I do not own Bones or Kingdom Hearts.

_

* * *

_

It was dark on the beach and all was sound as a young boy with spiky brown hair, crescent blue eyes, and black clothes sat in the cold sand looking out at the beach and listen to the waves lapping against the shore.

"_SNAP!"_

_The boy jumped up and turned around but was punched square cross the face by a big beefy hand. There standing over him was a tall man in a dark cloak and with his hood up, smirking under it._

"_Soon, boy, it will all be over." said the man, dragging him away into the woods._

"Bones, Bones. Bones wake up."

"Ah!" Dr. Temperance Brenan screamed, almost punching her partner, Special Agent Sealy Booth, in the gut.

"Hey! Hey! Easy Bones, don't go hitting me for waking you up." He teased

Bones looked around to see her friends/co-workers, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hoddgins, Zack Adie, and Lance Sweets looking at her with concerned written all over their faces.

"You alright sweetie?" Angela asked "You looked like you were freaked out by something."

"I'm fine." She assured them, turning to the window "Where are we?"

"Just over…. Oh what was it called?" he asked snapping his fingers in frustration.

"Destiny Island." answered Zack

Booth glared at him and gave him a playful punch "I knew that, Brain Boy."

Bones wasn't even acknowledging what they were saying, she was mesmerized by the islands, a group of small lands, most of which, had homes and palm trees, in the shape of a star and there was one in the center of the rest. Her eyes were drawn to the one in the middle, only two huts were on in and it was spite between the middle by a cliff, with a bent tree and a lot of people on the island, mostly police officers.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Once the group landed on the main island they headed to the hotel to unpack soon they left for the docks (leaving Angela and Lance behind to put away their clothes) to head to the island with the group of people were. But they had to wait 30 minutes for the caption of the ship they were to ride to the center island because he was still over on the island dropping people off.

Eventually they reached the island crowded with people. The island was bigger then it looked from the plane and you couldn't see the other islands, just the ocean and the sun.

"So who found the body?" Bones asked Booth

"A couple of kids, a girl and a boy….. Kairi and Riku I think were their names. Nice names if you ask me."

"You know" Hoddgins said "ancient Japanese civilizations would name their children after the elements and land forms. For example Kairi comes from the word Kai which means water and Riku means land."

Booth rolled his eyes "OK, whatever, dictionary. Let's just get on with the case."

With that the group separated; Bones and the other squints went to go and examine the body while Booth went to go and talk to Kairi and Riku.

Bones and the Squints

"The pelvic bone suggests male," Bones concluded "the height and body structure suggests 14 to 17."

"Young." Zack said, Bones nodded

"The remanding clothing peaces are black and I found some strange bacteria on the skeleton." Hoddgins said showing them an evidence bag filled with blue-green goop.

Bone started to dig deeper in the tissue when she hit something hard "Found something." Lifting it up she could make out a pink-yellow star under the tissue and blood "What the?"

Booth

"Hello, Special Agent Seeley Booth" He introduced showing them his badge"I've been assigned to the case."

Riku stepped forward. He was around 16 with long silver hair and aqua. He extended his arm but didn't look him strait in the eye "Riku, nice to meet you and this is Kairi." He said gesturing to the girl behind him. She was around 15 with auburn hair and lake blue eyes

"Nice to meet you two. Now I need to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Well first of all how did you find the body?"

"I was waiting for a friend of ours on that Paopu tree over there" Kairi said, she stayed were she was and was mumbling so softly that Booth could barley her. She pointed to the bent tree on the elevated piece of land; by one of the leaf was a star shaped fruit "when I saw a weird shape floated onto shore. I was curiose, so I walked over to it. When I go a closer look I realized it was a body, I screamed my head off and Riku came running over to me. I was so shocked that I could do nothing but stare at it. Riku was the one who called the Police."

"Booth!" Bones yelled getting the attention of the three of them. "Check this out!"

"What is it?" he asked now right next to her, Kairi and Riku had to stay behind the police line.

"It looks like a star made out of seashells." She said scrubbing off more of the blood, showing a smiling face underneath.

Then there was a low sob, one of pain and sadness. They turned to see Kairi one her knees covering her face with her hands and Riku knelling down next to with a hand on her shoulder, a look of grief on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"That object you just found" She said between sobs "That's mine. I made it for a trip we were going on last summer then something happed and I gave it to Sora as a good luck charm. But he can't be gone, he's not gone…..he can't be gone…" She got up and ran away, tears streaming down her face. Riku stayed were he was, his head was bowed and his hair covered his face, his breath started to become shaky, behind his hair, tears rolled down his face and into the sand.

Booth and Bones exchanged glances and looked at the body, wondering who would want to kill a kid.


	2. The Investigation Begins

Finally ch2, man it took me forever to get this one up. Well, thanks for reviewing. For those of you who had a hard time reading the first chapter thanks for reading and for trying this story out, now for another chapter. I don't own Bones or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The next day the group went to the local autopsy lab which was more like a room then a lab; the roof was lower then a house's, the wall tiles were starting to crack and are not the bleach white that they once were, the floor was incredibly filthy, and there was very few machines for testing.

"This is a lab?" Angela asked looking at a nearby table "It looks more like a run down kitchen."

Zack was examining a corner when a huge spider jumped on his face scaring the crap out of him. While the other chased him around the room trying to get it off, Booth took a look at one of the machines. Tapping it a few times until it broke under the pressure. "I think the last time this room was used was in the 1920's."

"Well to be more accurate it, would have been abandoned from about 1999 to 2001." Bones corrected him

Booth rolled his eyes "It's an expression Bones."

There was a knock at the door "Excuse me, Agent Booth." Interrupted the security guard "But the victims' mother got your message and is at her house waiting."

"Why isn't she here?" Brenan asked

She shrugged "She said her car was in the shop and her daughter is sick."

Booth sighed "Well I'll see you guys later." He walked off leaving the others to deal with the spider still on Zack's face and to call the Jeffersonian to get some machines and ship some supplies.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Are you sure?" asked Sora's mom. Booth and Mrs. Han were in Sora's living room. Mr. Han was sitting across from Booth, holding his wife close, he hadn't said anything sense he let Booth through the door.

Booth sighed "Well, we still have to analyze the samples from the crime seen, but this was found with the remains." He handed her the star in an evidence bag. She collapsed in her husbands arms and began sobbing.

"Mommy?" a sleepy voice asked. They looked to the hall were a girl around six in a night gown holding a stuffed rabbit was standing in the door frame rubbing her eye "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Danny. Go back to bed."

"Who's that?" she pointed a sleepy hand to Booth.

Booth smiled and got up "Hi Danny. I'm Special Agent Sealy Booth; I'm here to talk to your mommy and daddy about your big brother, Sora."

She yawned and sneezed "Sora is gone most of the time, why don't you wait for him to come back later."

Mrs. Han choked back a sob "Come on sweetie, let's get you some medicine and get you back in bed." Mr. Han said picking her up and walked into the kitchen.

"Please Mrs. Han; do you now anyone who would want to hurt Sora?"

She shook her bowed head "No, everyone liked Sora; he was such a sweet boy. He did what he was told, got good grades in school, had tons of friends." She paused and slowly lifted up her head "Wait, now that I think about it, there is one person who would do anything to hurt Sora."She nodded "Yep I know certainly who would."

"Well, well, well, Michal Rayon Smith, looks like you had a thing for Kairi Mino." Booth taunted Michal; they were now in a local police station's interrogation room. Michal Smith was tapping his fingers on the table; he looked from Booth to thedoor.

"Yeah, we date awhile, ya' know."

Booth sat on the chair across from him, smirking. "Well, according to some people, when Sora came back from an extensive trip, Kairi dumped you and eventually dated him. You weren't very happy about that, were you?"

Michal frowned "No, Sora was gone for almost a year and never came back tell later, I saw it as my opportunity to hook up with her. Well then he comes back out of the blue, not a warning or a call or nothing. I would do anything to get her back!"

"Even kill?"

"What?" Michal was confused

"The body that washed up on your old play island, well we have reason to believe that it was Sora."

"Ah man and I'm a suspect?" Booth nodded "Well, I didn't do it; I never would have had an opportunity, Sora always had a knack to disappear from time to time."

Booth leaned forward "Really how?"

Michal was about to answer when a knock at the door stopped him (how many knocking interruptions will I put in jeez XD). The security guard motioned him over to the door, he got up and walked out of the room"Agent Booth, there's a girl out here insisting she needs to talk to you."

"Who is it?"

"A Kairi Mino."

Booth opened the door part way "We will pick this up later. You are free to go." He then walked to the lobby and saw Kairi twiddling her thumbs and biting her lower lip. Booth walked over and sat next to her.

She looked up and back down "Did I interrupt something?" She asked

"Nothing to important." He responded "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

She sighed, as though she went through this in her head and didn't know how it would sound out of her mouth "I know this will sound crazy, but…" She paused and sighed again "But…."

Booth's phone rang. He got up to answer it, looking at the caller idea, he saw 'Bones' written on the screen. "Bones this isn't a good time."

"Sorry Booth but there's an issue with getting our instruments here."

"What's the problem?"

"We** can't** get them here." She said sternly

"What." He looked over his shoulder at Kairi who was looking at him "I'll be right over." He put his phone in his pocket "You don't mind coming with me; we have an issue at the lab."Kairi got up and walked next to him through the door and out to the car (complements of the mayor) and drove to the lab. When they got there they went strait to the lab. "Bones what do you mean 'we can't get them here'?

"They said that their caseload is so big that they need all of the equipment to work efficiently."

Kairi walked to Brenan and looked at her strait in the eyes "Do you need equipment?" she asked

Angela spoke up "Well I think that it's pretty ob-"

Kairi raised her hand to silence her "I said 'Do you need equipment?'." She repeated.

Brenan said looking into her blue eyes, there was something in them that told her that this girl was on a mission. "Yes."

"Then give me one minute." She walked out of the room and into the hall. A minute later she came back in and motioned them to follow her. They were confused and felt silly taking orders from a 15-year-old but followed anyways. Outside, they felt a strange feeling of darkness, but is was gone in an instance,

Thinking they imagined it, they looked at Kairi who was looking cross the street, they followed her gaze which fell on Riku who was walking across the street with his hands in his pockets and girls looking at him with hungry eyes. Something puzzled Brenan, she hadn't seen him there before "Who's that?" Angela asked her best friend.

"Riku Lang." Riku introduced himself, he turned to Kairi "You sure about this? Can we trust them?"

Kairi nodded "We can but we have to go to the island." Kairi winced slightly when she said island, the memory fresh in her mind of a dead body floating up the shore and Dr. Brenan finding the good luck charm with it.

Riku sighed (there I go again with repeating things :P) "Follow me." Together they walked to the docks were they waited for Spencer to give them a lift. After a few minutes, they found Spencer sleeping on the steering wheel and got him to start the boat.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku had a strange felling in his stomach, something about the death of Sora wasn't quite right to him, and something about Agent Booth and Dr. Brenan told him that they could conform his felling. He looked back at Kairi, she looked completely different, her hair was stringy and knotted and her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. It pained him to see her like this, he needed to find the one who did this to Sora and he will do anything to help them find him. "Through here." He pointed to the door that went through the cliff to the other side of the island.

They went through; they looked around as if to find something that would help them, but the only thing there was a few elevated peaces of what looked like a broken bridge and a look out post. Riku walked over to an open peace of land and pulled a trigger from his pocket and pressed a button. They waited "Is this some kind of joke?" he heard Hoddgins ask, enraged. He didn't respond. "Hey, I'm talking….to….you." Riku smirked; descending from the sky was the Gummi Ship.

When it landed, he went to the security pad and entered a code "Welcome Riku." An electronic voice greeted, a door extended from the side. He walked a little ways up the ramp before looking back. The group had their mouths open and their eyes were wide. He chuckled "Well?" He asked "Aren't you coming?" Booth shook his head and nudged Brenan who got the others attention. Slowly but surely they followed Riku up the ramp and onto the spaceship, Kairi was the last to get on. Riku hung back until she reached the top; he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped her on the ship. After the door closed, the Gummi floated back up to the sky and hid behind the clouds once again.


	3. Nosey Guest

**Thanks guys for the awesome feedback. You are the best! I would have updated sooner but I was at like 3 sleepovers and I have to go to the Library to get on the internet. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bones.**

After an hour of touring the Gummi and over a thousand questions answered by Riku and Kairi asked by Booth and the squints everyone went to bed; Kairi and Riku went home, Angela and Brenan shared one bedroom, the original guest room while the guys split into two's between Donald and Goofy's rooms although they didn't know whose rooms they belonged to.

That night, Brenan had a vivid nightmare.

_There was the boy from the first dream cowering in a corner of a windowless, concrete room. There were tears running down his bruised, blooded stained face, his right eye almost swollen shut and every breath he took looked as though it hurt him. This time however, he was wearing the same black cloak as the man from before._

_And speaking of the man before "Quit your baling!" On the other side of a bared door was the same man but this time his hood was down, reveling a young college student in his early 20's with messy, light-brown hair, glassy, hazel eyes, and freckles covering the brim of his nose, his square jaw showed small signs of stubble and his face was hollow and slightly pale. The boy nodded and put his hood up, covering his face where he continued to cry silently. "I said stop it, or"-he smiled wickedly a murderous gleam in his eyes-"we'll go after your little friends." he stopped immediately; he shot his head up, eyes wide. The man smirked "That's more like it."_

"_Hey, JD!" A voice called. JD turned and saw a man around the same age with medium-dark-brown hair, green eyes and messier, longer hair then JD, he also had the same facial futures as him "Maleficent wants to talk to you about his"-he pointed to the cell-"progress on her requests."_

_JD shook his head "Will she ever give me a break with all these progress reports." He sighed "Keep an eye on him Alec, I'll be right back." He left through a dark corridor and into the round room. The room was bleach white and thorn vines rap around the walls and thrones. There on the highest one was a woman wearing a long black and purple robe, horns that covered her hair. She had a green, pointed face and a long staff with a round, green crystal on the top._

"_Hello JD." She greeted, her voice was like oil and wicked sounding._

"_Good evening your most wickedness." JD responded._

"_How is our little apprentice?"_

_He brought out a white clipboard he found in the lab in the lowest level of the castle "So far, his heart collection rate has improved but" he smirked "we had to knock him around a few times for disobeying orders."_

_Maleficent nodded knowingly "Very well, but I think he needs a little encouraging from"- She smiled wickedly-"a childhood friend." _

_JD matched her smile "OOOO! I like the way you think." He disappeared in another dark corridor and reappeared next to Alec who was in the boy's cell. The teen was on his hands and knees, clutching his chest and gasping for air. "Hey Alec," He turned to his friend "we have special orders to do another job in a few days." He bent down and grasped the kid by his hair, pulling his head to face him. "You hear that? We are going to bring you an old friend for company." The boy gasped before he was knocked out cold._

Brenan woke up with a start. Outside the sky was pink and sun was hiding behind see-through clouds, birds few past the window making loud noises. She got up and looked at Angela, who was sleeping soundly on the bed at the other side of the room. She decided to get ready and get some breakfast, picking out a blue shirt and black dress pants (btw they got their luggage from the hotel) and grabbing her evidence file, she headed down the hall and into the kitchen. She grabbed a package of ready-made-coffee and put it in the coffee maker as she put toast in the toaster. Sitting down at the table, she looked at the evidence in the folder, in it conceded of the goop Hoddgins found, peaces of black clothing, brown strands of hair, and a picture of the charm Kairi made. She sighed, rubbing her forehead in irritation as her hair draped around her face, nothing of this made sense, Booth had talked to everyone on the island and all but one loved Sora, they even said he was legendary, but they wouldn't elaborate. And the kid that he interrogated said he never would have gotten a chance to even kill him because he had to do things that Kairi and Riku wouldn't tell them what for and why even though they were harming the investigation.

She sighed again, getting up to get the toast and coffee she heard someone coming down the hall. Brenan turned and saw Sweets walking in the kitchen, bags under his eyes and slumping slightly. He saw Brenan and smiled "Good morning Dr. Brenan." He greeted, stifling a yaw "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." She lied, she didn't want to tell anyone about her nightmares yet, they have been more and more frequent, sometimes she would catch glimpse of them dream men and the teen in the day. "You?"

"OK but it was kinda hard because I'm not used to sleeping in a spaceship." He laughed and Brenan joined in.

They soon stopped laughing and started talking about the case, Sweets said the towns people were holding something back 'Knew that.' she thought, they showed signs of reluctances when answering the questions 'Knew that.' and that when they spoke of Sora as a legend they got a look of admiration in their eyes 'Figured that.' she sighed again, said goodbye to Sweets and headed to the lab where they put the body and where they would use it as an autopsy lab until the case was over.

For the next few hours, she examined the body. Eventually, Zack and Hoddgins came in, groggy, but ready to work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Well, there are no signs of a struggle and I can't find any stab, gunshot, or blunt force trauma injuries, and the bones are slightly white, which is strange considering he's most likely been dead a few weeks." Brenan concluded tapping her chin.

"And I can't find anything. No bugs, fungi, or strange substance aside from the usual things you would find in the ocean and on a beach." Hoddgins said, he was looking at the screen, where any organic and inorganic thing can be broken down and find what was in it (Like the one back at the Jeffersonian) he was hoping something would seem out of place but there was nothing. "Plus the cloths are made of silk which is strange because he wasn't wearing anything silk-like when he disappeared."

Brenan huffed irritably "Well I guess we are going to have to keep looking until we figure this out. Leave no peace of tissue untested, no bone unexamined until we find what killed this boy!" Her anger was rising considerably, she hated people who killed kids, heck, she hated killers altogether. Hoddgins looked at her, slightly shocked at her reaction.

Zack walked into the room and looked up at the others, they looked at him. There was an awkward silence, they eventually went back to work but Zack stopped them "Dr. Brenan."

"What is it Zack?" she asked, looking up.

He rocked back and forth on his feet "The DNA analyses came in." He said nervously, biting his lip

"And?"

"And…it might be better if you see for yourself." He handed her the paper in his hands. She looked at it for a few seconds before looking at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure these are accurate."

He straightened "I triple checked and checked again. They are accurate."

"Let me see." Hoddgins grabbed the sheet and examined it "Booth is NOT going to be happy about this." But Zack I will admit, right now you're King of the Lab."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth was sitting in the living room (the ship was based on a house theme to make it homey, just one with alota doors) flipping through channels as he waited for the squints with the autopsy reports. Sweets was reading the newspaper, Kairi seemed to be talking to herself in her head, darting her eyes to the door every once in a while and Riku was drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, glaring at the air. "Man, does it always takes this long for them to finish?" He shouted to the heavens

Booth shook his head "Hey, at lest you got a TV. It takes ten times longer back at the Jeffersonian."

Riku sighed and sank further into his chair. After a few minutes he got up and started to pace the place behind the couch where Booth was sitting. He only been pacing a few seconds when the squints ran into the room gasping for air and supporting themselves on their legs with their arms or their backs against the wall. Angela looked into the living room which was right next to the kitchen "What's up with you three?"

"The DNA results came in." Brenan gasped

Booth and Kairi jumped up and ran over to her. He snatched the paper in her hand and looked at for a few moments, reading, and rereading, and rereading. Slowly he lifted his head up, opened mouthed. Sweets took it from his hands and read "HEY, let us see." Kairi demanded "We want to know if it's Sora or not." He handed her the paper, she swiped it and read it with Riku looking over her shoulder.

They looked up, Kairi had a mixture of happiness and relief in her watery eyes and Riku looked like he was going to bounce off the walls with joy. "It's not Sora." He whispered "It's not Sora." He said a bit louder, this time with more enthusiasm.

Brenan shook her head and smiled. Riku cheered and pumped his fist in the air and Kairi burst into tears.

Booth pulled her to the side "Why are you smiling? Now we have a whole other murder to investigate and I have to look for this boy." He pointed to the picture of Sora and his friends on the shelf. They were on the play island; Sora was in the middle of the three and had his arms around Kairi and Riku's shoulders, they were smiling wide.

"Relax. This boy died of cancer 10 years ago on the island and we already returned him to his home. And"-she looked at Riku who was giving Kairi a supporting hug-"I think I know who took Sora. Well, what they look like anyways."

"What, who?" She was about to explain when a green light started to flash in the corner. Riku looked at Kairi who looked at him before running into the hall. The others followed in hot pursuit, as they followed; they ran into a whole different section of the Gummi, the doors were now metal and more wires were showing out of the walls. At the end of the hall, Kairi and Riku ran into one last door. They slowed down and pressed their ears on the door. "Hello fellas." a voice greeted

"Hey why are you smiling?" a seconded voice asked, it sounded almost duck-like.

Booth and Brenan looked at each other "Doe's that sound like-" Booth nodded and shushed her.

"Well," Kairi began; you could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice "Sora's still alive!"

"WHAT?" The voices exclaimed.

"Well he's not the body that washed up to shore here." Riku explained

"But I told you Namine was right. Remember, she can communicate with Roxas, that's another reason my heart is connected with Sora's." She explained.

"What" Angela questioned "how is that pos-" everyone shushed her

"I know, DiZ, I mean Ansem the Wise, explained that to me when you spoke to Roxas for the first time."

"Plus" she continued "No matter how far, she can still contact him, but something's interfering with the connection between them and before they lost it Roxas said 'They're back!' and nothing."

"Huh, so many enemies, so little time." Riku joked

There was a sound of skin hitting skin "Not funny Riku."

"Welp" The first voice said "as far as we know Sora is OK, now all you have to do, Kairi, is help Namine track him and Roxas down, which may take a while."

This time, another girl spoke "Don't worry sir, we will do our best, no mater how long it takes to get them back."

"I know you will, all of you."

"Mickey" This time Riku was talking "why did you call us."

There was a sigh "Welp, the heartless are acting up again and the Organization is back."

"Again, man I thought you and Sora got rid of them all." Kairi wined at Riku

Everyone looked at one another with confusion and shock "'Got rid of them' does she mean-" Sweets drew his figure across his throat. Zack gulped and nodded.

"I thought so too. That was until Genie came and told us that the Heartless that popped up all over Agrabah. So I told Axel to-"

"Wait, hold the phone." Riku interrupted "Axel's alive! But Sora said he faded away into Oblivion!"

There was a chuckle and a forth voice spoke "Well, he did fade away but now he's helpen' the King with the worlds."

"I'll explain about that later. Anyways I told Axel to look at other worlds and he says that the Heartless are going crazy, some of the worlds are so bad that we're using the Castle as a refuge camp. And he said he saw two suspicious characters wearing Organization cloaks, and the smallest one, uses the Keyblade."

"Wait what, how is that possible? Very few people can wield the Keyblade." Riku protested.

"He's right; there can be only a few people who can and the only ones who can do that are Riku, Kairi, Roxas, you, Your Majesty and Sora; who's the master." The new girl said

"I know, it'svery strange. That's why I need you to come to come to the castle so I can explain more, but later, because right now you have some nosey guest."Booth and the squints fell through the door, which opened up. They looked up nervously and saw two big round black ears, a green hat, a yellow bill, and a girl with blond hair that looked like Kairi.

**Author's Note: Finally I'm done! Man that took forever to write. I can't believe my bro wanted to be the dude in black along with my cousin. Don't worry guys they don't act like that in real life, although they are evil little munchkins. Well, I hope you liked it. I think it was a little rushed but I really wanted to start the... You know what, if you want to know what happens read the rest when I update. Please review!**


	4. Aurthor's Note

Dear Readers,

Sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm having a major writers block and I really could use some ideas that you would like to happen in the story.

And if I use it I will thank and mention you at the end of the chapter and if you give me your name, gender, age, and hair, eyes, and skin color I will put you in other stories I'm working on. Please help!

Aimee


	5. Plan

**Enjoy the chapter. **

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku looked at the Squints and Booth who were sprawled on the floor in a big heap "What the?" his aqua eyes turned a deep green like the ocean in a storm "What were you guys doing by the door?"

"Nothing." They coursed

"Yeah right, you were listening weren't you?" They looked around and pretended not to hear.

Namine slowly walked up to them "Are these FBI people, the ones who are handling the investigation?"

Kairi nodded "Yeah, they are Namine, didn't you see them earlier?" Namine shook her head "I thought you could see through my eyes?"

"I can but I don't always, I respect your privacy Kairi." She teased and step closer to them, they backed away apparently Namine scared them but Kairi couldn't blame them, when she got near they could most likely feel their memory slip away slowly but it would come back when they were further away, maybe, that only happens to some people.

Riku pointed to the chairs "Sit." They didn't move "I mean it you are in more trouble then you think." He started breathing heavily, the room dimed and the shadows seamed to reach for them.

"Calm down Riku, you know what happens when you get too angry." The King said, worried that Ansem's Heartless was still in his heart, very small but still there.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath feeling his anger milt away "Sorry Mickey."

Mickey nodded "That's OK Riku, just watch it please." He turned to the others "Please sit; we are just going to ask you a few questions." They sat, unsure what they got into and scared that they stumbled across something that was better left unknown "First question: Who is who?" They introduced themselves "OK, question two: How much did you hear?"

"Well, from the beginning tell we fell through." Angela said

"OK, question three: why did you listen in?"

Booth smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head "Um… curiosity killed the cat?" was all he could say.

Mickey chuckled, Hoddgins looked at him "I have a question 'WHAT IS GOING ON!'"

The King sighed tiredly and rubbed the side of his head "Welp, that's a little hard to answer."

"No it's not." Zack said "Answers are easy, well most of the time but that is a simple one."

Everyone gave him a questioning look, Goofy scratched his head "Um…"

Booth waved his hand in annoyance "Ignore Brain Boy over here…"

"Hey!" Zack replied angrily

"I thank he means is what was with all the Heartless, Axel coming back from oblivion, and the worlds thing?"

"We can't tell!" Donald quacked

"Why not?" Bones asked

"Cause we're breaking major rules just letting you stay in the Gummi!"

"But we have the right to know!" Sweets said, the other agreed and started to protest

"This isn't like one of your cases back at the Jeffersonian, this is major, life or death is basically what this is all about." Riku said

Hoddgins crossed his arms and gave him a 'ya right' look "Sure it is."

Riku gave him the most hated look a person can give. He lifted up the right side of his shirt revealing a long white scar running down the side of his abdomen, they gasped "You see this? This is a result of the last time we dealt with an Organization member. And they did more then just scar me though, they kidnapped Kairi, they tried to turn Sora into their puppet, they" he paused and shook his head "they tried to harm innocent people."

They looked down in shame, Bones couldn't believe they doubted them, thought it was all a game. She stood up "But why, why would they want to harm people?"

"Because they wanted their hearts."

"Let me get this strait when you guys disappeared last year you were fighting an Organization that tried to hurt innocent people and take their hearts?" Sweets summed up, they nodded "That's so up surd" he paused "and yet I believe you."

Hoddgins snorted "You believe these kids who live in a fantasy world?"

"We aren't lying, why would I lye to you about that." Hoddgins and Riku started bickering.

In the corner Kairi and Namine were watching the scene in utter silence, a tear slowly slid down Kairi's face. Namine frowned and hugged her Somebody. Booth looked over and noticed her crying, he got up and walked up to them "Don't cry Kairi" They looked at him "we'll get him back some how." She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Booth turned around "HEY!" He screamed, everyone looked at him "Look, arguing isn't going to help Sora, we need to find him." He glanced at Mickey "We're helping, when we took this case, we made a promise that we'd solve what ever happened to him and that doesn't change now that we know he's alive. Not letting us come is like breaking that promise, and I wouldn't live with myself if I didn't do something to help."

Everyone was shocked at what he just said "Wow man," Hoddgins said "that's deep."

Zack nodded "He's right, please Your Majesty let us help."

He sighed and smiled faintly "All right, you can help." They cheered and high fived each other.

After they heard they could the Squints and Booth were told everything, about Organization XII, what a keyblade is, what happened the past two years, and finally what heartless and Nobodies were. Now they were in the living room devising a plan with a map of the worlds "OK, last time Namine contacted Roxas it was on the Coliseum between Olympus and the Underworld and it was Agrabah where Axel spotted the Organization." Riku drew a circle around the worlds and a bigger one around the rest in-between them "And in-between them is Beast Castle, The Land of Dragons, Radiant Garden, Port Royal and Halloween Town."

Kairi thought a moment "The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee said that the Heartless aren't acting up so we can cross them off for now and Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Mulan can take care of themselves and the others so cross them out as well. So that just leaves Halloween Town and Beast Castle."

"But shouldn't one of us check out The World That Never Was?" Namine asked

"Later, they aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Riku replied over his shoulder "Now let's see there's nine of us and five of us that can actually fight. No offence." He told Angela, Hoddgins, Zack and Sweets

"None taken." They replied

Booth leaned back on the couch and kicked his feet up on the "Hm, I got it, we split up; Me, Bones, and Kairi go to Beast Castle, you and Namine go to Halloween Town and check them out, then later we can go to Agrabah and check out how bad it is there." Everyone looked at him again like 'what the hell' "What?"

"You are just a big bundle of ideas today aren't you?" Angela asked

Brenan looked out the widow she was sitting by and huffed 'This is just crazy, here we are in a ship a SPACE SHIP disusing the plans to go to other worlds to eliminate the creatures of Darkness and look for a boy who was taken by an Organization with members that don't have hearts.' She stared blankly out the window for a while until she felt a strange cooling sensation around her heart that grew rapidly by the second. She hunched over in her chair clutching her chest

Hoddgins shook his head "I still think this is a load of baloney."

"Said the conspiracy theorist." Sweets teased

"If this was a load of baloney, then would I be able to do this?" He threw a ball of dark energy across the room and right by him face. He didn't flinch or do anything

"Special affects that's all."

"Ugh! You are hopeless!"

"I'm hopeless-"

"Hoddgins please don't start." Brenan begged, the sensation was worse, she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming out.

"Sweetie?" Angela ran over to her friend to keep her from falling over "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Pain, pain all over." She whispered. She closed her eyes then snapped them open, instead of seeing her friends she was in the room with the boy. He was crying, of both sadness and pain he screamed "Kairi, Riku! Help me!" he started then started changing from himself to what they described as a heartless (his anti-form) erratically, but as soon as it started it stopped and he collapsed on the ground clutching his stomach, coughing up blood and groaning. Next she was outside on the play island just below them, she didn't know why, but she had the urge to go into the little cave she saw by the water fall, she slowly made her way to the entrance and trough a long tunnel until she reached a wide cavern covered in drawings and vines, but she didn't notice the drawings she was focused on the heap in the middle of the floor, moaning and bleeding.

She gasped and snapped her eyes wide open, it took a few seconds before they adjusted to see everyone crowded around her "Are you all right sweetie?" Angela asked

She nodded, the pain now gone but now her head was throbbing from hitting the ground, she looked up at Riku and Kairi "Do you know anything about a cave on the island below us?" They nodded suspiciously "Show me, I thank there is something in there."

Riku looked at Kairi and ran into the cockpit and it the land button, they shook but didn't fall on their butts, mostly because they were sitting. Brenan, despite the pain in her chest and the dizzying feeling in her head, ran out to the cave she saw in her vision. Riku was very confused just like the others, 'How'd she know about the Secret Place?' he thought. She stopped abruptly and started at the entrance with an open mouth. Namine screamed and ran to a white, black and red heap in front of it. She began to cry as she held a spiky blond head to her chest, the person, they guessed, raised a shaky hand to her face, she cupped it and gave it a gentle squeeze "Roxas…" she whispered

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! What happened to Roxas? What will happen on the other worlds? And why did the** **conspiracy theorist questioning the truth? I am SOOOOOOOO sorry this was short but I really like cliffys. Please don't hurt me. _'*hides behind rock to avoid flying objects from readers* I said 'DON'T hurt me!'**


	6. Men in Black

Roxas lay in the infirmary on the Gummi, asleep and extremely pale with Namine sitting next to him. Booth stood in the corner, arms crossed and brow frowned; just before Roxas passed out from exhaustion he said that two men from the Organization took Sora to Gods knows where and are using him to collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts, then they decided to use him for the exact same reason but he escaped after being tortured for days; he said he left through a dark portal and appeared in the cave but was to tired and bruised to make it out at first until a few hours ago. But something troubled Booth, why did he have a bad feeling about him, he sighed, thinking that he's been working to hard and glance out the window into the endless void of space (that sounds nice).

Namine reached over and grabbed his hand, he stirred and fluttered his eyes open, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek making him blush "Morning sleepy head." She whispered

He groaned and sat up "Hey cutie, how long have I've been out?"

"About 2 days."

He groaned and face palmed himself "Aw man, I'm even more of a lazy bum then Sora." Namine giggled, he smiled but a frown replaced it in an instance and he hit the bed with a bandaged hand "Ugh, if I wasn't such an idiot he'd be here! Kairi must hate me, everyone must hate me." He bowed his head in shame

Namine cupped his chin and made him look in her eyes "No one hates you Roxas so don't do beating yourself up."

He nodded sadly and looked over at Booth "I know you don't trust me."

Booth was startled by the statement (Did he read my mind?) and snapped his head in their direction "What makes you think that." He stammered

"You are a guy who fallows his heart and gut on cases," he laughed dryly "must be nice, to have a heart."

"Jeez, that's not depressing." He mumbled

"Anyway, I told all I know all I know, so don't give me that 'I know you're holding something back' crap."

Namine looked over at him shocked "Roxas!"

He sighed "Sorry, still a little ticked off at whoever has Sora." He suddenly doubled over clutching his stomach and coughing erratically "Crap, not again." He said between cough "Give-him-a-break-from-the-beatings!"

Namine stood up and held his chest up to keep him from falling off the bed "Roxas, what's happening?"

"They're hurting him again." he clutched his head "Dam it! Why do they always go for the head?"

Bones walked by the room then walked back looking into the room and directly at Roxas "Is he alright?"

Booth walked over and shook his head "Nope, he can feel Sora getting hurt, kinda like that whole twin-telepathy thing but with a Nobody and his Somebody."

"Ah." She nodded understandably "Oh, by the way Riku said we'll be arriving to Beast Castle soon." Roxas flung his feet over the side of the bed and stood, swaying slightly "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to land what does it look like." He walked to the other side of the room where the cloths he wore (mended and clean) were laid on a cabinet full of medical supplies he took off his pajama shirt, reviling gauzes wrapped around his chest, and put on his normal one "I'm not just going to lay in bed all day while you guys have all the fun. Besides, I want to find these guys and give them what for." To emphasize his point he summand Oblivion and swung it around.

Booth chuckled "Easy there tiger, first off we need to catch them and help Sora second we are going to Beast Castle then you, Riku and Namine will go to Halloween Town then all of us to Disney Castle **(I meant to put Disney as a stop in the last chapter)**."

"Fine."

Riku walked into the room "You guys might want to sit down we are just over Beast Castle, Roxas…" The blonde looked over at him (now fully clothed) "Don't over do it, ok?" he nodded and sat in the chair next to Namine and Booth. They shook up and down as they went through the barrier/atmosphere and to the ground.

Booth and Bones stumbled out looking like they were going to throw up, Kairi made sure they were alright before showing them to the castle. When she explained the story behind it she didn't hear any responses, she looked behind and noticed that their jaws were on the ground and their eyes like softballs. She smiled and giggled behind her hand, she snapped her fingers a few times to get their attention "Wha-"

"Come on before you start drooling." She joked. She walked up to the large doors and knocked a few times until a very large, short man in a brown suit opened it.

"I'm sorry but the master and his mistress are not expecting any guest today so please come back again later." He started to close it but she stopped it with her hand

"Cogsworth, I'm a friend of Bell and must speak to her and Adam immediately. It's about the Organization."

The man, Cogswroth, eyes widened and he let them in at once "The master and Bell are in the Library. Please don't touch anything!" the last part was mostly to Booth and Brenan. Like on the outside, they practically had their mouths dragging on the floor as they gapped at everything. After a few twist and turns they finally and it to the library, there were voices on the other side of the door, Kairi knocked and the talking stopped and a sweet voice traveled through the thick doors "Come in."

She motioned them forwarded and entered where she was greeted by a over excited girl with brown hair in a pony tail and blue dress "Kairi, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Nice to see you again to, Bell but" she took a deep breath "this isn't a friendly visit." Bell looked over at a man with brown hair who looked at them from across the way. "Listen, you remember Organization XII?" They nodded, Adam gripped the arm of his chair extremely tight "They're back."

"And they have Sora." Booth explained

"What!" they exclaimed Adam got up so fast he knocked back the chair back "They have him! We have to help."

Kairi sighed and shook her head "I know you want to find him, we all do. But Dr. Brenan and Special Agent Sealy Booth are helping along with some others. We came by to warn you and make sure you're all right."

Bell smiled and nodded "We are fine, thank you Kairi, and it was nice to meet you two."

Suddenly a tall, skinny man in a yellow suit came running in "Zir, ze artless are ere again! And zey ave friends!" **(I hope no one who is French or know someone was offended by that)**

They ran out as fast as they could 'Lumialer was right, there are heartless everywhere!" Kairi thought she brought out Flowering Strength and readied to fight, Booth brought out his gun, now bigger, more accurate and endless ammo and Bones had a samurai sword **(I love samurai swords :D) **and ran at them.

Bones sliced them in half with ease and wasn't even breaking a sweat the same with Kairi but Booth was having a harder time he had to climb a tree to get a better shot and not be seen but his foot keep slipping and he couldn't get a good grip on the branch and even when he did he couldn't lock on one, he cursed "Stay still!" he yelled and fired aimlessly into the fleet, to his surprise, most of the ones he fired hit their mark. He smiled and continued to fire until every last one of them disappeared. He jumped down (not landing as gracefully as he wanted) and ran to the girls "Wooow what a rush. You deal with this nearly everyday?" She smiled and nodded "I don't think that I could handle this all the time."

"Of coarse not you idiot," a mans voice said. They looked around but didn't see anything "You are just a simple minded man who still can't comprehend the wonders of the worlds." a man and a boy in a black Organization cloak appeared in the middle of the yard

"Where's Sora!" Kairi screamed at him, Booth and Bones had to hold her back to keep her from murdering him

He smirked "You don't need to worry, we're taking very good care of him."

"Shut up, I know you're hurting him, give him to me now!" she broke free and ran at them, swinging her Keyblade like a madman but they dogged it easily

"I can take you to him, he's been so lonely and I think he would like to see his little girlfriend again." She backed away from him "You don't want to see him?"

"I do but not when you are the one with the offer."

He pushed down his hood showing them it was JD "Come now… fine if that's what you wish. I was hopping this would be easy but…" He pushed the kid forward who looked at him "You know what needs to be done." The boy shook his head and backed away form everyone "That's an order!" he didn't do anything. JD pushed him to the ground where metal shot out and wrapped around him "I'll deal with you later." **(Well Mr. Mofoy lol couldn't resist! Back to the story!)** He summoned a large blade with a hole at the top, a gunblade "You're coming with us like it or not, Maleficent wants you."

Kairi gasped behind Booth and Brenan who stood in front of her incase he tried anything "Maleficent!"

"Who's that?" Brenan asked

"An old enemy who used all of us. I'm not going to meet Her again even if you want me to!"

"Very well, you leave me no choice."

**A/N And-seen! Sorry it took so long to update (at lest it feels like forever) anyway I'm starting to feel nervous, I only got one review last chapter (don't take it the wrong way LovesFlame!) but I will still go on with the story. Hopefully I get more reviews!**


	7. Halloween Town

**So far I'm getting good feed back soooooo the story will continue. I also want to give a special thanks to LovesFlame, JollyElfDance554, The Final Keyblade Master, Silver Star Celine, and all readers and people who story alerted/faved this story! You guys ROCK!**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Um... is that a pumpkin?" Angela asked when she saw Halloween Town

Riku chuckled from the pilots seat "Ya, it is Halloween Town what did you think it would look like?"

Hoddgins retorted moodily "Um, a normal one."

"Well it's normal for them." Namine said from behind her sketchpad, Roxas nodded from his place beside her.

"I still think this is stupid." He mumbled

Riku sighed and pressed ato-pilot on the dash before getting up and standing in front of him "And why is that, you are, after all, in a spaceship and you know everything we told you about heartless, Nobodies, the Organization, and the keyblade so why do you still doubt this is real?" He frowned and mumbled something "What was that?"

"This reminds me of a game my friends daughter plays, your story is the exact same as the game." Riku's eyes widened and started laughing "What?"

"A gaming company on your world heard of our little adventure and asked us to make a game out of it. We had no problem with it so we said yes. Next thing we know, hundreds of worlds played it, so I understand your suspicions. But the game is like a biogifry I guess." Hoddgins looked at him then smirked. Riku smiled back and motioning Namine and Roxas to follow him; he walked over to the dash and hit the 'Land' button. Together he, Roxas and Namine walked out leaving the others in the ship, unknowingly that they were being watched deep within the shadows.

Brenan stumbled back from a blow; she hadn't realized JD would be this hard to beat. She glanced up and saw Kairi collide with him while Booth fired at his back. The bullets hit a steal wall that flew up from the ground while another one that was in a cubic shape shot from the ground that hit him square in the face. She ran over and saw his jaw hanging loosely from its joints, blooded flowed from his mouth and nose and dripped onto the stone of the courtyard. She handed him a potion which he took gratefully, he drank it and his jaw snapped right back into place with a loud _'Snap!' _

He thanked her and ran back out to the battle where Kairi was struggling in a trap of steal coils that wrapped around her arms, legs, and torso. Brenan ran over and cut right through the coils, she thanked her and resumed Flowering Strength.

The boy that was strapped to the ground struggled to break free from his prison as he watched them fight; he couldn't let them keep doing this. When that didn't work he concentrated on the heat of a fire, melting the steal wrap that around his body. He jumped up and ran to JD, he jerked him back to prevent him from getting hit although it grazed his arm, cutting clean through the fabric and nicking the skin, drawing blood. He held his wound but still avoided blows from the others. JD summoned a portal and the both of them entered. Kairi was about to fallow but was stopped by Booth who placed a hand on her shoulder "We can't have you fallowing them."

"But they have Sora!" she objected "We have to help him!"

"Getting yourself captured wouldn't be helping him." She was about to object but decided to just listen because she knew he was right, together they headed into the castle.

"Stop that!" Namine ordered, Roxas extracted his hand from her head and smiled sheepishly, there were in the town square of Halloween Town and vampire Roxas has been poking his hand in a ghost Namine while werewolf Riku looked around for a guy Sora described to him earlier after they returned to the islands as a guy that looks like a skeleton named Jack Skeleington **(did I spell that right?)**.

"Where is this Jack guy anyway?" Riku wondered out loud

"BOOOOOOOO!"

"Ack!" he screamed and looked behind him to see a walking skeleton standing behind him making a face **(like when he scared Donald)** "Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No only to scare you out of your wits!" He said in a dramatic voice

"I don't have time for this, we are here on official business, are you Jack Skeleington?"

He bowed "Yes I am, how may I help you children on the dreadful day?"

"You remember a group called Organization XIII right?" Namine asked, smacking Roxas' hand away at another attempt to put his hand trough her head

He nodded "Yes, what about them?"

"Well we came to warn you they are back."

He frowned "Oh jeez that's not good. Why didn't Sora come and tell me himself, is he sick?"

"No…he's….uh, he got kidnapped by them."

His mouth fell open "What!"

"Jack is something the matter?" They turned and saw a woman that looked like a rag doll walk over to them.

He ran over and held her hands "Something treble has happened Sally! Sora has been kidnapped!"

She gasped, covering her mouth "Oh dear!"

Roxas walked over and placed a hand on their shoulders "Don't worry we will get him back. Have you seen anybody from the Organization or any increased heartless activity?"

"No, things have been quiet actually and the heartless only pop up once in a while. But you might want to check on Sandy Claws."

Riku raised an eyebrow "Sandy Claws?"

"Yep, he's probably in his workshop. Come along I'll show you." He pointed to the direction of the forest and walked towered it.

Sweets tapped his chin as his eyes scanned over the dash bored with confusion "Um….hm."

Angela glanced over at him "Sweets, what **are** you doing?"

"Trying to see if I can contact Dr. Brenan and Booth, but there are so many buttons I can't tell which one which brings out the lasers and which one turns on the AC."

Hoddgins and Zak walked over and looked with him "How 'bout this one." Hoddgins suggested, pressing a red button.

The cockpit began shaking violently throwing everyone off their feet "Turn it off!" Angela screamed

Zack struggled to support himself against the dash as he pressed the button, the shaking slowly settled to a stop "Now we know not to press THAT button." He said, everyone laughed.

A strange beeping sounded an octave over their laughter. A screen popped over the glass and Riku appeared on the screen "Hey guys."

Angela smiled "Hey Riku!" her eyes noticed something at the top of his head "Um Riku, why are you fluffy and have ears at the top of your head?"

One of his ears twitched, he rubbed the back of his head "That's what Halloween Town does to you." He laughed "We're going to be a little late coming back; we have to make an unexpected stop. Can you guys handle the ship a little longer by yourselves?"

"We aren't kids, we can handle ourselves." Hoddgins pouted

"But you are one if you-" there was a sneeze "Bless you."

Everyone looked at each other, no one said 'thank you'. Another sneeze, but this was fainter. Zak walked to the door and pressed the button to open it. There was a scream as a small mass of brown hair fell onto the ground. Everyone started at it and small crescent blue eyes stared back at them.

**A/N WAHAAAA CLIFFY*insert evil laugh* Sorry it took forever to get this one up but I was having a slight writers block, plus…school….ick. And guys my authors note offer still stands because I would love to put thing you would like to have in future chapters in the story. Peace. Love. And Sea Salt Ice Cream!**


	8. DANNY!

Kairi examined her keyblade in the large library, which was substituting as a medical center to make sure Booth's jaw or any other body parts weren't broken. Uneasiness started to settle in her stomach, something about the way the boy hesitated left her wondering why he didn't attack. She looked at the blood stain on the tip of on of the flowers petals, it was still wet, red streaks glowed in the flickering candle light "This makes no sense, how could a Nobody bleed? They have no hearts."

Booth looked over his shoulder, he was sitting on a large oak table, the skin on his cheek and around his right eye turning a purple/green color "I don't know. Maybe they can bleed, you probably just didn't know-Will you stop poking me with that!" He spat at a plump woman with a spoon.

She put her hands on her large hips, her usually kind face twisting into a look of irritation "I'm trying to give you medicine now drink it!" she demanded, shoving a spoon full of purple liquid in his face. It reeked of the smell of cough syrup. It made Booth want to gag.

"I told you I'm fine!" He insisted once more, hoping down from the hard wood table and onto the carpeted floor.

Bones looked up at her from her cup of tea, her sky grey eyes looking hypnotic behind the steam of the warm liquid "Booth is right, and Roxas also bled. They might be able to bleed also."

The teen shook her head; Roxas had half of Sora's heart, letting him feel and, evidently, bleed. The Organization had no trace of a heart besides the ones in their memories, therefore, they couldn't bleed. The guy who got blood on her keyblade had to of been mortal, not a Nobody "No…..It's not possible, they need ether half of a heart or a full heart."

"Welp," Booth yawned, turning around so he was facing her dead on "for now, we will just have Hoddgins and Zak do their little DNA magic to find out whose it is."

Nodding slightly, agreeing to the idea, Kairi called the Gummi.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Danny? What on earth are you doing on the Gummi?" Riku demanded, his ears folding back.

Squeaking slightly, she dashed behind Angela "I wanna find Sora!" She yelled, clutching onto the elder's long silk skirt, wrapping a pale, tinny arm around her faded pink bunny.

The sliver haired teen blinked, his aqua eyes staring at the little bit of what he could see of her "How do you know about Sora?"

"I might be a little kid Riku, but I know when the FBI ask about your big brother, you know something happened." She said, her voice now sounding a bit braver.

"Danny," Riku sighed "Sora is fine-"

"Don't lie to me Riku. I hate liars as much as I hate tattle tails." Unsure what to say, Riku kept his trap shut. He couldn't lie to her, nor could he tell the truth. He promised Sora that if he never came back, he would tell his sister what happened. But, staring down at the small, timid(yet stubborn, which he was sure she got from her brother) 6-year-old, he couldn't tell her about the new Organization or that they are hurting him. And if she knew, she'd be determined to help more.

"Danny." Angela said, turning and kneeling so she was eye level with the girl "We can't tell you what's going on because it could upset you."

"I don't care!" She yelled, stamping her foot on the ground "Sora is my brother! If something is happening to him, I wanna help!"

Hoddgins rubbed his head with his hand 'This is getting us nowhere.' He thought bitterly. Glancing up, he could see the screen flashing; someone was waiting for them to answer it "Quiet for a minute. Zak, press the communication button."

Zak glanced at the dash, many different buttons and colors met his eyes "Uh…."

"The green one, on the left."Zak pressed it, suddenly, a second screen popped up "King of the Gummi."

Angela rolled her eyes.

Soon, the image of Kairi appeared on the screen, even on there she looked tired, and a little bet up "Kairi? What happened to you?" Riku asked, his voice hitting at his concern.

"Nothing Riku, just ran into a few heartless…and the Organization."

'Organization?' Danny thought to herself, confused.

"You ran into the Organization?"

"What happened?" Angela and Hoddgins pounced, getting close to the screen "Is Booth and Brenan alright?"

"Everyone is fine. I'll explain later. Right now Dr. Brenan needs Zak and Hoddgins to analyze something. It's a blood sample."

"Blood?" Zak piped up.

Hoddgins grabbed his shoulder "Easy there tiger."

"While we were fighting, I hit one of the member's arm and it drew blood. I just need you guys to go to Disney Castle and run it through the Disney Castle Database and see if it belongs to anyone on there."

Zak glanced at her "Why do we have to go there?"

"They have DNA of almost everyone in the universe, so the blood's owner has to be on there."

They nodded "Got it."

"Kairi, can I talk to Brennan please?" Angela asked

Nodding, she handed the small watch that was their communication deice to Bones "Yes Angela?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't put yourself in any more danger?"

"I don't think that applies to this case. It's different then anything we've done, or anything we will ever do. And besides, I'm incredibly skilled, I can fend of any enemy that comes my way. "

"I guess you're right…" The artist mumbled, wrapping her arms around her abdomen "Brenan, do you think we might have taken too big of a case?"

The anthropologist blinked, a little surprised, but not completely "It is possible." She stated "But don't worry about us Angela, booth and I can take care of ourselves." Then, she disconnected the line.

**HOLLY SHIT GUYS! Ch 7! I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in like a year! I feel sooo bad! I hope this chapter is worth the wait, if not, well shit my bad! Man, I couldn't believe how many people were adding this story to their story alerts and favorites. Thank you guys SO much! I never thought one of my stories would get so popular. And, guys, so I don't torcher you, I will try to upload at lest once a month. Again, TRY! I do not own Bones or Kingdom Hearts!**


	9. Burn the Dawn

Riku and Roxas shivered as they dashed into a large house at the end of the snowy walkway that brought them to the snowy village of Christmas Town. Namine and Jack followed at a steady pace, the cold passing through and off them with ease. Riku shook his body to get the snow out of his fur, causing bits of it to fly onto the walls and furnisher "Hey!" Roxas yelled as some hit him.

"Sorry." he mumbled, straightening up.

Jack had led the Heroes to Christmas Town via the Holiday Door. Riku had not believed him at first but after being "convinced" by the overs to go through, which may or may not have involved him being pushed through the door, they all made it to the snow covered village.

Jack walked around the little living-room, which was not as cozy as if should have been: the wallpaper was ripped, the furnisher destroyed, and everything that was not destroyed was flipped over or knocked to the ground "Something is very wrong here." The pumpkin king stated, his expression a look of worry.

Namine stared at the wreckage with a saddened expression before slowly picking up a piece of furniture from the ground. It was the bottom half of a chair leg, probably from the large, tattered armchair near the end of the room. The broken wood at the end of the leg was covered in soot and was scorched.

Roxas took the wood from her hands carefully and examined it "Strange…It's been burned…"He looked over at his fellow Nobody, worry across his face "You don't think...Axel had anything to do with this, do you?"

Namine shook her head "Roxas, do you honestly think he would rejoin them after what happened back in the corridor of darkness with the other smaller Nobodies and Sora?" she intertwined her fingers with his "You heard what he said."

The darker of the blonds blushed slightly before nodding. As they spoke in quiet voices Riku glared, fixed on a certain area of the destroyed room. He growled like an angry guard dog, the fur on his neck standing on end "What is wrong, Riku?" Jack asked.

"I sense darkness behind that door." He snarled "And Maleficent."

Without hesitating Jack and the others dashed through the door and down the ramp. Across the room next to a huge machine with three conveyer belts and a large, decorated Christmas present was placed on the middle one. It was bouncing back and forth furiously as muffled shouts came from inside. Jack ran over and pulled the top of the box off. Inside was a large man in an antique red suit, his face flushed with anger.

"Sandy Claws!" Jack cried. He looked at Riku and Roxas "Hurry! Help me get him out!"

Together, they pulled the box off of its perch and helped Santa out. Namine floated over to him to as the others undid the ropes wrapped around him "Are you alright, Sir?'

"As alright as I can be after being bound and shoved into a box." The old man said, his face still flushed but his anger subsiding.

Jack placed a skeletal hand onto Santa's shoulder "Sandy Claws, who did this to you?"

"How about you look up and find out?" A voice called.

Standing at the top by the door they entered was a cloaked man, a raven perched up on his shoulder "The Organization…" Roxas murmured.

"The Organization? Ha! Don't make me laugh, we aren't a part of that pathetic excuse for a group. The name's Daniel, a faithful servant of my wicked queen." An ever present smirk in his voice flowed into the air. The raven flew off his shoulder and was engulfed in a flurry of green flames. The air where the bird flew was occupied by a pale woman with a bone-chilling grin.

"Maleficent…" Riku growled, getting down on all fours, creating the pose of an offensive wolf.

"Ah, Riku," The dark witch cooed "So nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"I was a lot better until I saw your ugly face." The Keyblade Wieldier of Darkness spat.

"Come now, Riku. That's not the best way to treat your Master."

"You do not own me!" Riku shouted.

"Oh, but you do. You see, you still owe me from your days as my servant. I was the one who saved you from the heartless when you first left your home, and back at that castle those Nobodies lived in. You owe me your life twice over."

"I owe you nothing!" Leaping into the air, keyblade in hand, Riku launched himself at Maleficent and swung at her. Daniel stepped in between them and summoned up a wall of flames. The fire caused the room's temperature to drastically increase. The Nobodies, Jack and Santa had to quickly advert their eyes so they were not blinded by the light it emitted. Riku was caught off guard by the sudden flames, crashing head first into them. His screams of agony filled the room.

When the light died, they found Riku on the ground, his fur scorched and skin burned. His expression twisted into a look of pain. Daniel grabbed the boy by the hair and yanked him off of the ground. Riku grimaced but stayed silent as he slowly opened his eye to look him. The smirk that was on Daniel's face earlier was now one of sick amusement as he watched the Keyblade Master hold back pain filled groans "Listen: we aren't here for small talk, we just came to deliver something."

Waving his hand, light engulfed the air surrounding his fingers, causing an unmarked black envelope to appear in his grasp "Poor Sora. He's been crying for you and Kairi, begging to be sent back to your pathetic little island. Well, he does before we shut him for a few hours." A dark, demon like sounded emanated from Riku's throat "Now, now, best not to be angry, we don't want to hurt Sora more than we have too." Throwing the envelope at Roxas he gave them an order "Punch in those numbers into the computer at your pathetic castle at 3 o'clock. Do not be late." Daniel tossed Riku in their direction and he and Maleficent disappeared into the darkness.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hodgins and Sweets quickly carried Riku from the home of Santa and onto the ship. He was covered in burns that were beginning to blister and bubble; once pale and now red, charred skin was peeling off of his body. Riku was beginning to black in and out of consciousness as they began to use healing potions on him but they were not strong enough to stop it, only slow the effects. Danny had to be escorted to the living room by Zack to shield her from the sight of Riku's condition. Angela began to panic and quickly called Kairi to explain their situation "Kairi, nothing is working and we don't have strong enough potions to take care of him. What do we do?"

Kairi visibly paled on the screen "Where is Roxas?" She questioned, trying to keep her voice steady but failing as a small crack her in her usually calm voice emerged. Booth and Brennan looked up from where they were talking in quiet voices towards the other conversation "He knows the healing ability, why isn't he helping."

"He's not responding to anything, almost like his mind has disappeared. He's just staring at a computer code someone gave him. Kairi, what do we do?"

"You need to take him to Disney Castle ASAP. Booth, Brennan and I will meet you there."

"How are you going to-"

"Please, this isn't the time to ask questions. Namine," Kairi looked at her Nobody as she helped Roxas into one of the seats in the cockpit, her eyes filled with tears and panic "get them to Disney Castle, quickly."

Namine smiled reassuringly and nodded "I will. Stay safe." She warned kindly before disconnecting the line.

Kairi let her arm fall to her side as her eyes stared off into the distance, focusing on nothing. Booth walked up from behind her and rested his hand upon her shoulder "Kairi, what happened?"

Her lip began to quiver. Biting it to keep it from moving, she looked up at him "Riku was attacked. No potions are healing his burns. He…he could…"

Booth handed her a handkerchief, she hadn't noticed but tears were flowing down her face. She gently pushed away the offer and wiped them away with her palm "From what you told me," Booth commented "Riku has been through worse than a couple of burns. No doubt he will be fine."

He flashed her a smile that caused her emotions to calm and her heart to stop its thumping in her ears. Nodding, she turned and pulled out the communicator and entered in a seemingly random assortment of numbers. There was a numbing silence as the projection flickered before an image appeared. A girl, no older than nineteen, was staring back at the younger girl with a smile across her face "Kairi, so great to see you. How are you doing?" the woman's voice was gentle and her hair was as black as the night. Bones stared up at the projection: the bone structure of the girl's face and her eyes, a hazel with rings of color, which gave off a gleam of mild amusement, looked familiar. She knew it from somewhere but was unable to make the connection as to where.

"Willow, sorry for not calling you before but we have an emergency. Riku is on his way along with Namine and Roxas and a few other people to receive treatment. No potion is working and he has been badly burned."

A flicker of surprise graced Willow's face before turning serious "Understood. I'll go and wait for them at the-"

"No," Kairi interrupted "I need you to come get me and two others so we can get to the castle."

"Ok. I'll send Donald to meet up with them and use some Cura spells."

"Thank you, and by the way, Roxas should have an envelope with him that apparently has a set of numbers on it. Could you-"

"I'll get him right on it. Be there as soon as I can. Willow, signing off." Willow gave a friendly wink and mock salute before hitting a button on her end and disconnected the signal.

Kairi excused herself and left the library to tell Bell they would be leaving. Bones walked up to Booth's side, watching as the door closed behind the teenager "Do you honestly think Riku will be ok?"

Booth glanced down at her before walking back to one of the armchairs "...It's late, you should get some rest."

Brennan observed him as he quickly passed out in the chair. She stayed where she stood, her question remaining unanswered as the moon was blanketed by the clouds, casting the room in complete darkness.

* * *

** . . .EVER! You all have permission to attack me because I suck at keeping my promises. **

**But on a more serious note; Guys, I really appreciate all of the favorites and story alerts. You have no idea how much it means to me. Now that I have a tablet, I can start writing again. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but it's more of an announcement than anything. Pervious chapters will be re-read for grammar and spelling errors and some minor plot changes will be made. I will make an announcement next chapter when it is done. **

**Side note: HAVE YOU SEEN THE KINGDOM HEARTS TRAILER AT E3?! OH MY GOD! **

**Again, thank you all so much for your patients and support. See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
